


The Things We Knew Of All Along

by cecilia095



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Kissing, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilia095/pseuds/cecilia095
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If all else fails, I'm just going to kiss you, pretend it was like, Grade A Magical, and no one will ever question us." <b>AU.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Knew Of All Along

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Soulmate AUs.
> 
> This one takes place in a world where everyone has a soulmate, and you find your soulmate the first time you two kiss.

They go to this Kissing Mixer, which is where Rachel Berry's soul is "Hashtag,  _crushed_ ".

A bunch of hopefuls gather together in a crowded room with finger sandwiches and endless questionnaires, and then everyone pairs up (or doesn't -- there's never really a match at these things).

Rachel kisses four guys before she gets to Finn Hudson, and God, he's probably noticed her staring all afternoon, but  _finally_ , he kisses her, and --

" _Nothing_ ," she whispers angrily, brushing her index finger over her plumped lips. She laughs nervously and says, "This -- This must be a mistake. Can we try again?", because she's determined. 

Finn's a nice guy, he's the greatest, so he says, "Sure, why not?", a hand in his pocket and a half-smile. He bends down to Rachel's level. -- She wore flats to this thing, okay? Standing on your toes for a kiss proves to be, every time, one-hundred percent cuter than if you can automatically reach.

Rachel tucks some hair behind her ear and leans in for another kiss and Finn Hudson  _is_ her soulmate because she's been secretly in love with him since they were fifteen years old and one time he drove her home when her dad forgot to pick her up from Glee club on a Friday.

They kiss -- longer, deeper, hands-through-his-hair, arms-wrapped-around-her-waist, but  _nothing_. Rachel says, "Hmm", and then she lets go of Finn and gets red in the face and has to tell herself a Kissing Mixer is not the appropriate place to start crying hopelessly. 

Finn whispers, "Sorry Rachel. I kind of hoped it was you, too."

—

"It's my fault for bringing you to one of those things," says Quinn, and then she tells Rachel to hold still, that she can't paint her nails if she keeps moving.

Rachel wiggles her fingers and slams her palm down on the coffee table. "I mean, it's not like you lucked out either," she says pointedly, and Quinn just snickers. "What? I know you were hoping for Sam Evans, but Mercedes told me that when they kissed, it was  _electric_."

"Good, who cares," Quinn says nonchalantly, filing down Rachel's thumb nail. "I hope they're happy."

Santana's on the couch half-watching them and half-paying attention to this tacky HGTV show. "Kissing Mixers don't work anymore, you morons."

"You're just bitter because Marley wasn't your soulmate," Quinn says, reminding Santana of that literal mess. (2014. This beautiful girl named Marley Rose kissed her at this Juicery Rachel dragged everyone to when they first moved to New York, and Santana felt  _It_ but Marley just laughed and said, 'Nope, I guess it  _wasn't_ you' and five months later Quinn stalked her Facebook and found out she was dating this dude named Ryder. A _dude_. Named  _Ryder_. When she could've had Santana Lopez. Whatever.)

"Marley Rose is a legitimate  _idiot_ for giving up all this," Santana says, and she's pointing at herself. Quinn tells her to give up, and she says, "Already have, honey. Your turn."

—

"Maybe kisses aren't ever supposed to be electric," Rachel thinks, because her mind is still on the Kissing Mixer and Finn Hudson and everyone else she's ever locked lips with. "Maybe we just have to pick the ones that don't suck as much as the rest of them do."

—

Quinn pretends she doesn't believe in Soulmates, but she does.

"My mom says if I don't find mine soon, she's setting me up. I'm "an embarrassment to the family" because I'm twenty-three and I'm single."

Rachel rolls her eyes and recalls the conversation she and her dads had last week. They want grandkids, she's getting old, blah, blah, blah. 

Quinn clears her cereal bowl and clears Rachel's too, and then she pours them each a cup of coffee and sits back down. 

"I'm sorry Finn wasn't your soulmate, but listen, I hooked up with him like, way back when and he's not even that  _good_."

Rachel raises an eyebrow, but then she says, "It's not about that. I liked the idea of Finn being my soulmate because it'd just be easy. He's  _there_."

"So? Find someone who's  _not_ , maybe," Quinn says, and then she grabs her cup of coffee off of the table and goes into the living room and no one talks about soulmates for the next few days.

—

Santana finds her soulmate,  _THE FREAKING ONE, YOU BITCHES!_ , at the laundromat on this random Sunday.

"Her name is Brittany Pierce, and she helped me separate my whites from my darks, and then we kissed up against the dryers and it was  _insane_."

Her eyes are all wide and her breath is labored and Quinn and Rachel mute the TV and let Santana school them on love, because apparently they're missing out and they suck and they'll never find it and SHE HAS A SOULMATE.

"In all seriousness and  _not_ just you bragging about how quickly you can get a girl to slide her hand in your pants...", Rachel starts. "How do you feel?"

Santana's serious for a second, and then she plops down on the couch right in between Quinn and Rachel, puts a hand on each of their knees. "It's the craziest feeling in the world."

—

Dating when you don't have a soulmate is awful. Like, _Hit Me With A Train On The Way To Work Please_  awful.

Rachel begins dating Jesse St. James, because he works in the same building she teaches vocal lessons in, and he's sexy and available and one day he even serenades her with a song from _Evita_  in her office when all of her students leave.

Jesse nips her on the ear and holds her by the waist and says, "I don't believe in that whole soulmate bullshit. You can be mine anyway."

He lifts her on top of her desk and kisses her senseless, and when he makes his way down her thighs and back up again, she pretends to enjoy moaning out his name. He says, "You like that, baby?", and she goes, "Um. Yeah. Okay.", and then he goes down on her right in the middle of her office and she doesn't even squirm.

Nothing's electric, or insane, or -- Jesse St. James isn't her soulmate, and Rachel Berry doesn't settle.

—

"So... I broke up with Jesse," Rachel announces to no one in particular, but the only one in the apartment is Quinn, anyway.

"Oh God. Okay. Um. Sad songs, wine, and that Sandra Bullock rom-com you like, right?", Quinn asks, and she's already racing to the fridge.

Rachel pockets her hands in her peacoat and goes, "Just your bed, the darkness, and don't kick me out if I snore."

"Deal," Quinn says, and then she takes Rachel into her room and tucks her into bed and doesn't even mind being the Big Spoon for the night.

—

Sex with your soulmate is not just  _sex_.

Take it from Quinn and Rachel, who have to literally leave the apartment every time Santana brings Brittany over.

They shake the bed and they cry out each other's names, and sometimes when they're finished and Santana walks her out, Quinn and Rachel get a good look at the way Santana looks. Mostly sexed-up, but also in love and on fire and  _in love_.

"Your lips are three times the size," Quinn points out, and she's laughing.

"Happily so," Santana says, pressing them together. "The way Brittany kisses me... I'd be happy never kissing anyone else in this entire world again."

(That's coming from the girl who set up a Kissing Booth just for shits when she was 17. "Forty-five kisses in twenty minutes. Beat. My. Record. Assholes.")

—

Quinn's mom sets her up with Noah Puckerman because Noah Puckerman's mom is a close friend and her son  _needs_ to find his soulmate and, "God, so does my daughter!", so it happens. 

Noah's cool, he is. He takes her to cool little hole-in-the-wall diners, and he's a good enough kisser, and he plays songs for her on his guitar sometimes, and he smells like this cologne Quinn's dad used to wear when she was a kid. 

Quinn dates Noah for a solid two weeks before Rachel watches Quinn walk him out of their apartment.

" _That_ , my friend," Rachel says, and her eyes are all wide and crazy and Quinn looks annoyed at what she's about to say, "is not your soulmate."

Quinn rolls her eyes, but she says, "No, he's not, but the sex is _crazy_  good, so..."

"So you're  _settling_? If I stayed with someone for good sex, I would've ended up with Brody Weston. Imagine that."

(Brody Weston. He's someone who tried wooing Rachel in college, and then it kind of worked, and then he kind of ended up being a male escort and Quinn chased him out of the apartment with words and Santana chased him out of the apartment with her fists.)

"I'm... What if I don't have one?"

Rachel narrows her eyes and takes the remote and turns off the TV. She clears her throat. "A... soulmate?"

"Yes," Quinn says. "What I don't have one?"

Rachel thinks the same sometimes (-- fine, ninety-nine percent of the time), but she says, "What if you do?"

Quinn shuts the front door and sighs and then tells Rachel to scoot over on the couch. She stretches her legs across Rachel's lap and Rachel leaves them there. "If all else fails, I'm just going to kiss you, pretend it was like, Grade A Magical, and no one will ever question us."

Rachel nods and sits up and locks her pinky onto Quinn's pinky. "You've got yourself a deal, Fabray."

—

Noah Puckerman breaks up with Quinn two months in, and Quinn understands, -- They're not  _it_ ; they're not soulmates. --, but she's still pissed.

"I wasted a lot of time on that asshole," she says with balled-up fists, and Rachel takes a break from stirring the pasta sauce to walk over and throw an arm around Quinn. "And orgasms.  _Lots_ of orgasms. Ugh. Life is shit, Rachel, it really is."

Rachel says, "You're talking to Soulmate-Less Rachel Berry. I know."

Quinn stands up to help Rachel with dinner despite Rachel's protests. (Mostly, "You just got dumped. Sit down.")

"I don't want to waste my time anymore, you know? It's like... We date and we date and we date even when we  _know_ they aren't  _It_. Noah wasn't it, and the three guys before him weren't it, and that girl before  _them_ wasn't it either, and -- Maybe this is my sign to give the fuck up."

"Quinn, whoever your soulmate is, they're one lucky son of a bitch. You're  _you_." She's not just saying this because they're friends. At this point, if Rachel got to choose her ideal soulmate, she'd choose A Quinn Fabray Clone, because there's no one else she'd rather hangout on the living room floor and listen to  _Rumours_ on loop with. (She thought about doing that with Finn Hudson or Jesse St. James or Brody Weston or anyone else for a second, and then she laughed.)

Quinn turns down the flame on the stove, and then she tells Rachel to let the sauce cool, and then she slips a hand underneath Rachel's dress, her other hand cupping the back of Rachel's neck.

"W-What are you doing?", asks Rachel, and she backs up against the fridge and her eyes are all wide and -- "The sauce, Quinn,  _the sauce_."

Quinn shakes her head and inches her face in  _this close_ to Rachel's, and then...

 _Yeah_. Soulmate Kisses are electric, heart-in-the-pit-of-your-stomach, close-your-eyes-and-count-to-ten-and-your-body-is-still-shaking. That's what this kiss is, and Quinn's face gets hot and Rachel has to blink a few times, and then they both don't know why the hell they never tried that years ago.

Rachel's still backed up against the fridge, and Quinn's hands are still in her hair, and their lips are  _tingling_.

Santana comes out of her bedroom engulfed in this oversized sheet, and Brittany is behind her. They're both (obviously) overly-sexed, and also (obviously) overly-in love. "I thought I smelled din -- Oh, wait,  _ew_ , are you two tonguing in our kitchen? Gross! Quinn, honey, I know Noah Puckerman was a legit doorknob, and I know you're hurt, but you need to keep it in your pants and not confuse Berry over here. My theory that she might be gay is totally true, but she doesn't realize it until 2021. I have the whole thing mapped out on my computer. Anyway..."

"Nothing -- Nothing happened," Rachel lies, and she makes sure her dress is pulled all the way down and rubs her lips together and goes to her room without eating dinner.

—

Soulmates. They. Rachel. Quinn. RachelandQuinn.  _RachelandQuinn_.  _Fucking soulmates_.

Quinn sits on the edge of Rachel's bed, and it's the first time they've looked at each other since the other night.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rachel says, and she's barely even looking at Quinn, she's looking at this locket in her hands and she feels like she might vomit.

"You always want to talk about it, Rachel. You always want to talk about _everything_. You're the girl who makes me sit in the kitchen with you and analyze Barbra Streisand's Tweets, in depth, every time. Look at me."

Rachel does, she looks at Quinn without saying anything, her lips pressed together and her eyebrows raised. "I... I didn't...  _You_."

"I know, it's crazy. I'm still processing this whole thing. Like. I knew I liked having you around that night you carried me inside from the cab after I got piss drunk at that karaoke bar, but  _this_..." 

Yeah.  _This_. Rachel swallows. "I've never kissed anyone like that before," she says, and she sounds scared (because she is, kind of, sort of, one-hundred percent).

"I know I'm not Finn Hudson, and I don't even know where you stand on being with chicks, or blondes."

It's a joke, but Rachel goes, "Yeah, brunettes are more of my thing."

Quinn widens her eyes in offense, but then she laughs, and Rachel ignores how beautiful she is when she does, tongue-between-teeth, because it only makes this thing that much more real.  

"This..." Rachel blinks, and she holds out what's in her hand to Quinn. "My dads gave it to me to give to my soulmate when I turned sixteen. I want you to have it."

It's this gold locket that's empty inside, but the back has an engraving of this poem about soulmates, and Quinn's seen that poem somewhere -- Probably someone's Facebook status, soulmates are  _all over_ the internet. "Rachel, are you sure?"

Rachel nods. "Uh huh. I can't ignore this forever. We can't ignore this forever."

—

Santana finds out they're soulmates by accident.

Kind of.

"I was snooping around in Q's room and found that locket. That's Berry's, right?" She's all... calm about the whole thing.

Brittany's sitting next to her at the kitchen table, minding her business and reading the newspaper and sprinkling extra powdered sugar on her French toast. "I think you two are so cute," she says, and both Quinn and Rachel kind of just freeze. "We can all have one, big, gay, soulmate wedding. On a beach. Ooh! No! What about: A jungle."

"Britt Britt, our wedding is our time to shine, and we already agreed on the barn," Santana says, taking one of Brittany's hands in hers and bringing it up to her lips, giving it a smooch.

"Riiight. Sorry guys, we can't share anymore. San's rules."

Santana nods. "But hey. Q and Berry? If this is for real, then, you know, good. You guys kind of deserve each other."

—

Sex with your soulmate is, for the record, definitely, one-hundred percent, not just sex.

Rachel cries out Quinn's name when her tongue moves in steady circles on her clit, and then she inserts two fingers inside of her and lets Rachel release right onto her hand, and then she licks her fingers and moans. "Mmm. This. _This_.", she says, and Rachel catches her breath and sits up and lets one of her hands get lost in Quinn's hair.

Rachel goes down on Quinn after, and they're soulmates and it's no surprise that she gets chills when she kisses the insides of her thighs, all around her pussy, then all over her face, but it happens and it's  _ridiculous_ and it's been missing for twenty-four years but this is  _it_.

They're out of breath, their naked bodies pressed up against each other under just a sheet, and Rachel slides a hand down Quinn's back. 

Quinn's been wearing the locket for two days now, and it's beautiful on her, and  _she's_ beautiful. (Okay, Quinn's always been beautiful, obviously, but when someone is your  _soulmate_ , well.)

"I love you, you know that, right?", Rachel whispers, and it rolls off of her tongue so easily. 

Quinn's naked leg wraps around Rachel's, and she shuts her eyes for a second. "I know that."


End file.
